Flumpty Bumpty
ONaF = Are you looking for Golden Flumpty? "Hi! I'm Flumpty Bumpty. I'm an egg. I'm immune to the plot, and can transcend time and space. Also, I'm coming after you. You can figure out the rest. Have Fun!" *Giggle* — Flumpty's phone call to the player in One Night at Flumpty's Flumpty Bumpty, or Flumpty for short, is the main antagonist in One Night at Flumpty's. According to him, he is "immune to the plot", "can transcend time and space", and kills anyone when he feels like it. He is friends with the equally as violent Birthday Boy Blam. According to the developer commentary and the newspaper The Beaver holds, Flumpty kidnaps the player because he feels like it, and he wants a friend. If he catches the player, he will kill them, resulting in a jumpscare and not becoming friends, and instead killing them and eating their eyes. If they survive, the player and Flumpty become best friends. Appearance He is a large, pearly white, anthropomorphic egg, with a constantly innocent smile on his face when he isn't killing the player. He has black, oval dots for eyes, a button nose, and thin, flimsy looking, cartoon-like, stick-like limbs with a thumb and mitten-like hands. Jumpscare In his jumpscare, his appearance is different. His eyes become more realistic and bloodshot and he appears to have sharp teeth. He also appears to be a light shade of blue (this may be due to the lighting). His tongue is flailing and becomes snake-like, and his arms are a lot wider, accompanied with actual hands. Behavior Doors If he doesn't appear on the cameras, the player will most likely need to check the left door. If he isn't in the blind spot, then Flumpty is most likely in the same room as The Redman. Locations He starts on CAM 1. He will move randomly to CAM 2A or CAM 2B, and CAM 4, finally reaching/teleporting to The Office. Audio The scream Flumpty emits when killing the player. WARNING! LOUD! Trivia * Flumpty is the one speaking on the phone at the beginning of the one and only night in the game. Since he appears to start in CAM 1, you may actually be watching him as he is making the call. * Flumpty sometimes appears on the right side CAM nearest to the Player's office, but only appears in the left blind spot. * His name is most likely inspired by Humpty Dumpty, an egg from a famous nursery rhyme. * He is the only character that takes less than 6 seconds to enter The Office. * Despite being the main antagonist, he doesn't act the same way Freddy Fazbear from Five Nights at Freddy's does. Instead he will approach the office via the left door (Freddy does the right door) and will disable the door controls (if Freddy is in your room, he will attack at a random time instead of disable anything) if the left door is not closed, just like Bonnie, another animatronic from FNaF. * He is voiced by Jonochrome, as heard in the commentary, as their voices are surprisingly similar. * He has sharp teeth, but only in his jumpscare. * When Flumpty is in CAM 1 he appears to have a smaller face than that he has in other rooms. * When Flumpty jumpscares the Player, his tongue is that of a snake's. * Flumpty does not have the best social skills, resulting in his lack of friends. ** It's possible that his violent and possessive ways may be comparable to that of a sociopath, as they can be violently protective of the object of their affections. |-| ONaF 2 = Flumpty Bumpty reprises his role as the main antagonist of One Night at Flumpty's 2, hence the title. Appearance Like the first game, he is a giant fat egg with a happy expression, but he seems to be smaller than his One Night at Flumpty's counterpart. Apart from this, his appearance remains unchanged. Sometimes in CAM 3, he is seen reaching his arms out while holding a short, brown hat. Behavior Flumpty starts the night at CAM 3. When he pops up in the hallway, he hesitates for half a second before starting to increase the exposure meter (even if the monitor is up), giving the player time to turn off the light before he attacks. Flumpty fills the exposure meter at the slowest rate compared to other antagonists. If the exposure meter fills up when Flumpty is at the hallway, he will attack the player. Also, he has no set path, and will teleport to a random room or at the door of The Office. If he is not in any cameras, his next stop will be The Office in a few seconds. When he reaches the hallway just outside, he will play peek-a-boo, giving the player time to react. Like the first game, Flumpty attacks from the left side of the hallway rather than the right. Jumpscare In his jumpscare, his face seems to be completely cracked open, revealing nothing but the eyes, nose and teeth. His eyebrows can also be seen. His eyes are blood-shot and he has a skull-like nose. For some unexplained reason, his face turns cracked and reveals a skullish face underneath. It is possible he may have mutilated himself or changed his face before attacking the player. He also appears to have big beige or orange hands that will glow white when they are grasping onto the player. He seems to be trying to rip the player's face off, as according to the record player's song. Audio Flumpty's jumpscare scream. Background jumpscare music. Locations Flumpty Bumpty can be seen in CAM 1, CAM 2, CAM 3, CAM 6, CAM 7, and The Office. Trivia * Flumpty is one of the two characters that shares one of the jumpscare noises. The other character that shares this is Birthday Boy Blam. * Flumpty Bumpty, along with Blam, originates from a group comic made by Jonochrome and his friends. * Flumpty is the only character that gives time for the player to turn off the light, even if it is only for two seconds. * In both games, Flumpty is depicted with cracks on his shell revealing a big, dark human face. This is graphically shown in the first game's hallucinations, and when he attacks the player in the second game. |-| OWaF = Flumpty Bumpty would have reappeared once more as the playable character and final antagonist in One Week at Flumpty's. Appearance Flumpty's appearance remains the same as his design from the first and second game. Behavior Flumpty presumably starts in "The Egg's Chamber" in CAM 01, it's possible that he would've teleported like the previous anyways since he must be the hardest character it's possible he would've been unaffected by the pictures, and don't be locked by the hallways and lasers, also it can be presumed that he would've been very fast He is the character of focus on Night 5. The Sixth Night An unlockable Night 6 would've been a special cutscene, revealing the player to be Flumpty. |-| Death = Flumpty's Death After overwhelming pressure by fans to continue expanding the One Night at Flumpty's franchise, Jonochrome released an image serving as the conclusion to Flumpty's existence. He released an image of Flumpty's grave, engraved with: "Flumpty Bumpty died by having a great fall, similar to Humpty Dumpty, thereby losing his immunity to the plot and being unable to return." The image announcing Flumpty's death came with these messages by Jonochrome: "I declare this the canonical death of Flumpty. I will not make anything else in any way related to Flumpty (unless I accept a rare commission involving the Flumpty character or associated characters). I also will not utilize a creative outlet like animation, game development, or YouTube videos to make anything else related to Five Nights at Freddy's (except under the same specific commissioning conditions). Flumpty will not be an Easter egg in my future games or other projects. Games using artwork from any of the Flumpty games I worked on are not permitted. If a game is made using my series' art, or art barely distinguishable from it, that game will be reported and deleted. I also plan to either ignore or mute all questions and comments about Flumpty until further notice. This is my limit. I've finally, well, "cracked." As much as I'm grateful for the response the ONaF series has received, it's so frustrating that when people see the name "Jonochrome", their whole focus is on my silly short-term parody side-game series. I don't care how original or high-quality they are, they're still fan games. I don't want to be "the best fan game developer ever." I'd rather be known as a real game developer. Keep moving forward. -Jonochrome" canon.png|The death of Flumpty Bumpty |-| Gallery = One Night at Flumpty's ONAF Title Screen.png|Flumpty as depicted in the Menu Screen. Flumpty and Birthday Boy Blam.jpeg|Flumpty and Birthday Boy Blam in CAM 1 (notice Flumpty´s smaller face than in CAM 4). 2015-03-14 00002.jpg|Flumpty alone in CAM 1 (notice Flumpty´s smaller face than in CAM 4). 2015-02-22 00005.jpg|Flumpty and Birthday Boy Blam in their starting positions in CAM 1. Flumpty in CAM 2A.jpg|Flumpty in CAM 2A. Flumpy CAM 2B.png|Flumpty in CAM 2B. 2015-03-15 00004.jpg|Flumpty in CAM 2B with Birthday Boy Blam. Flumpty in CAM 4.jpg|Flumpty in CAM 4. Flumpty and Birthday Boy Blam in cam 4.jpg|Flumpty and Birthday Boy Blam in CAM 4. Flumptydoor.jpg|Flumpty at the door. Beaver Knives Feet.png|Flumpty behind the The Beaver. Beaver Knives Feet2.png|Ditto. Beaver running to Office.gif|Ditto, full animation; the door closes when the Beaver runs to the office. Flumpty jumpscare REPEATED.gif|Flumpty's jumpscare. 2015-03-15 00027.jpg|Flumpty Bumpty as shown in the credits. CAM2B Flumpty.png|Texture of flumpty in cam2b FLUMPTY.gif|Flumpty's Jumpscare, transparent One Night at Flumpty's 2 Rare screen 2.png|One of the secret screens of Flumpty next to The Beaver's grave. Zu3yENk.jpg|One of the secret rare screens that features Flumpty randomly firing a gun. You can see the words BANG, BANG Y'ALL in this screen. CAM 1 flumpty.png|Flumpty in CAM 1 with Eyesaur. CAM1 eyesuar and flumpty.png CAM 2 flumpty and clown looking at camera..png|Flumpty in CAM 2 with Grunkfuss the Clown active. CAM 3 Flumpty.png|Flumpty in CAM 3, note the mute song button. 2015-04-11 00043.jpg|Flumpty in CAM 3 with The Owl and Eyesaur. CAM 6 BBB AND FLUMPTY.png|Flumpty in CAM 6 with Birthday Boy Blam. CAM 6 Flumpty.png|Flumpty alone in CAM 6. CAM 7 flumpty bbb.png|Flumpty in CAM 7 with Birthday Boy Blam. File:ONAF2FlumptyScareGif.gif|Flumpty Bumpty attacking the player without the background. FlumptyJumpscare.gif|Flumpty Bumpty attacking the player with the background. FlumptyJumpscare2.gif|Flumpty Bumpty attacking the player in-game. You can see Piglet looking at the player. IMG_20150514_190438.JPG|Flumpty as seen in the The Eggnd screen. Youtu.be-b0j Air6W1Q (1).png|BBB and Flumpty with his top hat in cam 3. End newspaper.png|Flumpty in the newspaper after beating Hard Boiled Mode. Almost every1.png|Flumpty, BBB, The Owl, and Eyesaur together in cam 3. HallFlumptyComingIn.gif|Flumpty looking at the player. HallFlumptyComingOut.gif|Flumpty running from the door. Ingame flumpty page doll by creeperchild-d8rnqdo.gif|Flumpty's Eggnd Sprite One Week at Flumpty's Owafcam1.JPG|Possibly Flumpty resting in CAM 01 on Night 1. Category:One Night at Flumpty's Category:One Night at Flumpty's 2 Category:One Week at Flumpty's Category:Characters Category:Deceased